Down Once More
by Lady Serenity2
Summary: Meg's life after the book ends
1. Prologue

  
Down Once More  
By: Lady Serenity  
  
Prologue  
  
Meg went through the basic practice steps to warm up. After she was  
finished, she danced her favorite dance, playing the music in her head. It was a  
simple dance, but it was her favorite because she liked the tune.  
Masquerade, paper faces on parade!  
Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you!  
Meg supposed she like the second verse the best. Maybe because it  
discribed her best.  
Masquerade, seething shadows, breathing lies!  
Masquerade, you can fool any friend who ever knew you!  
Meg had fooled them all! They thought she only cared about dancing.  
What a lie. She cared very much about dancing, of course, but she did care   
about other things as well. She had problems, just as they did. Meg had secrets   
that even Christine didn't know. Only she and Maman knew. ::Ah, well:: She   
thought ::One day I will face my demons and fly above them all! Til then, I   
dance.::   
As she ended her dance, she thought she heard the applause of the   
audience. She laughed and bowed to the sound. Then she heard someone   
say, "Brava, Brava Madmoiselle Giry!" and she knew she was not imaganing   
this.  
"Who's there?" Meg whispered  
"A friend," the voice said  
"Whose?"  
The voice laughed, "Yours, if you wish, Meg."  
Meg gasped, "How do you know my name? Who ARE you?"  
"As I said, Madmoiselle, a friend," the voice stepped into the light.  
"Oh! Monsieur le Phantom! Forgive me, I did not know."  
The Phantom waved away her appology with a gesture of his hand,  
"Think nothing of it, my dear. You are a friend of Mme. de Chagney, are you  
not?"  
"If you mean Christine Daae, then yes, I am."  
"I thought so. Do you know where she lives?"  
"With the Vicomte, I suppose."  
"Don't be rude!" The Phantom snapped, "I meant do you know her  
address?"  
"No. I'm sorry Monsieur, I don't"  
"But she must send you letters?"  
Meg shrugged, "Yes, but I don't remember her address offhand."  
"Then I shall return until you do." The Phantom stepped out of the  
light and dissapeared.  
"Monsieur! Monsieur!" Meg cried after him, "Monsieur?" 


	2. Notes

  
Down Once More  
By: Lady Serenity  
  
Chapter One: Notes  
  
Christine sat at her desk to sort through that day's mail. Christine had  
been happily married for eight years and retired for two. Oh, she hadn't stopped  
singing, just singing professionally. Raoul finally persuaded Christine to leave  
the Opera after their daughter, Meagan, had turned six. Now Meagan was eight  
and Christine gave her school friends singing and violin lessons.  
Christine sorted the mail into seperate piles for Raoul, Meagan,  
and herself. Today's mail was mostly bills and letters for Raoul. There was a  
letter from Meg for Christine and an invitation to a party for Meagan. Christine's  
eyes stopped on an envelope with the all too familiar handwriting and the   
unmistakable red ink.  
"Erik," she breathed.   
Christine didn't even bother opening the envelope. She simply  
shoved it into the bottom desk drawer. Perhaps if she ignored them, they would  
go away.  
  
~~~{~@ ~*~ @~}~~~  
  
A week later, the letters were still coming. Everyday Christine   
reseived an envelope with that same handwriting and red ink. She couldn't  
take it anymore! She had to open them.  
Each letter held a similar message, "Please come see me," but with  
each day the message became more urgent.  
That day's read, "Dearest Christine, please, I must see you. I implore  
you, come to my house today. I shall be expecting you at 5 o'clock sharpe. O.G.  
P.S. There is someone you should see."  
Christine glanced at her watch. It was 4:30 already. She had to hurry  
if she was to get there on time.  
  
~~~{~@ ~*~ @~}~~~  
  
When Christine arrived at Erik's gate it was 4:59. A young girl in a  
cape and hood appeared at the gate and let her in. The girl said nothing, but led  
Christine to Erik's living room. Erik looked up as she walked in.  
"Ah, you're just on time, my dear."  
He got up, took Christine's hand, and kissed it. He gestured to the  
chair across from him, "Sit down, Christine."  
Christine sat and cast a glance to the girl standing behind Erik. Erik  
twisted around to see what she was looking at.   
"Oh, hello darling. I hadn't noticed you were behind me. Take off  
your cloak, dear. You've been home for almost a quarter of and hour now.  
There you go."  
The girl pulled back her cloak to reveal the tear-stained face of Meg   
Giry.  
Christine gasped, "Meg! Good God, what are you doing here?"  
"I-" Meg started, but Erik interrupted her, "You may speak with my  
wife later."  
"Your... your wife?" Christine stammered.  
"Yes. Does it surprise you that someone would marry your poor,  
unhappy Erik?"  
"No but, why Meg?"  
"I said you will speak with her later." Erik said through clenched  
teeth. Meg scurried off and Erik smiled at Christine, "Now, how are you doing?"  
"I'm fine, and yourself?"  
"Good... good..."  
It seemed odd to Christine to be speaking with Erik like this.  
Nevertheless, she would not beat around the bush, "Erik, why have you married  
Meg?"  
"She agreed."  
"What?"  
"She agreed to. I didn't force her."  
"That explains nothing to me."  
"You may ask her later."  
"Have you shown her your face yet?"  
"No."  
"Your bedroom, your music room?"  
"No, not yet."  
"You claim to love her, yet you keep secrets? There should be no  
secrets in marraige. You say you love her, yet you were a mask in front of her. In  
front of the society, in front of the world!"  
By now Erik was standing, furious, "SOCIETY WEARS A MASK IN  
FRONT OF ALL OF US! And I do not claim to love her, I do not. Nor does she  
love me!"  
Christine choked back tears of anger and pity for her friend, "Then   
you must have a very unhappy marraige indeed."  
"No, we have a very happy marraige because we have tolerance,   
which I have none of for you! Now, if you are done prying into MY life kindly  
let me ask you about yours. Why have you stopped singing?"  
"Erik, I have a daughter now. I can't keep up my career and a child at  
the same time! I had to give one up. Besides, Raoul makes enough money for us  
both."  
"I take it he has been succesful at his new theater?" Erik said,  
sneering.  
"Yes, he has. Now may I please speak to Meg?"  
"Very well, you may. Meg, dear, Christine would like to speak to  
you."  
Meg practicly tip-toed into the room, as if she was afraid the slightest  
disturbense would upset the delicate balance on which Erik and Christine's  
tolerance for each other stood.  
Erik got up and Meg took his place. When Erik had left the room,  
Christine hugged Meg, "Oh, my dear friend, why did you marry that aweful  
man?"  
"To save you, Christine, to save you." 


	3. I Remember...

~~~{~@ I know y'all are anxious, I've been cramming for exams, and then there's  
homework, and I'm writing 3 other fan-fics, do forgive me.  
~Lady Serenity @~}~~~~  
Down Once More  
By: Lady Serenity  
  
Chapter Two: I Remember...  
  
Christine was confused, "What? To save me?"  
Meg nodded, "I'll explain."  
"I wish you would!"  
"You see, Erik came to me one night, asking for your address. I said  
that I didn't know it offhand. He said that he would come back every night til I  
did. He was true to his word. Every night for four days he came back, asking  
for your address. I finally got up the nerve to ask him why. He told me that he  
wanted to write you, ask you something."  
"And you gave it to him?"  
"No, I asked him what he wanted with you. I threatened to turn him  
into the police if he didn't."  
"What did he do?"  
"He just laughed and told me his plan. He was going to find where  
you lived, murder Raoul, and take you for himself."  
"What?"  
Meg nodded, "Yes. I was so mad, I could have slapped him!"  
Christine knew how calm Meg usually was, so she must have been  
quite mad to have wanted to slapped Erik.  
Meg continued, "Well, I asked what it would take to stop him. He  
looked confused and asked what I meant. I asked what I could do to stop him  
from killing Raoul. He laughed at me. He laughed maniacly. I said that he   
could take me for a wife instead, if he wished. He stopped laughing. And he  
said..."  
"Yes?"  
"He said, 'You would marry poor, lonely Erik just so your friend  
wouldn't lose her precious Raoul?' I said, 'If that is what it takes.' He paused and  
thought it over, 'Why?' 'Because I know that without Raoul, Christine would die  
of sorrow.' I answered He paused again, staring at me with those intense eyes.  
Then he asked, 'What is the bargain?' 'I become your wife, you leave Raoul  
alone.' "  
Christine was on the verge of biting her nails, a habit she had gotten  
rid of a long time ago, "What did he say?"  
"He said, 'Very well, pack your things. I shall come for you  
tommorow night!' "  
Meg heard the rattling of a tray being carried and stopped talking.  
Erik walked in carrying a platter of fruit and wine, "I thought that you might  
something to eat, my dears." He set the tray down on a nearby table and walked  
out of the room again.  
It seemed strange to Christine, seeing Erik acting like a host instead  
of a monster. She supposed there was a softer side to him, a sweeter side. Never  
the less, she wasn't about to forgive him for conspiring against Raoul.  
Erik stopped outside the room to listen to Christine and Meg. How  
he had longed to hear Christine's voice again. For once, just once, he would like  
to hear a loving tone in her voice when she spoke of him. He would try to do  
what he could to make her love him again.  
In the living room, Meg continued her story, "I packed my things  
and the next night he came for me. When we explained to Maman what was  
happening, she started to cry. 'What about your promise?' she asked. Erik  
stiffened, 'That will happen, Madame,' he answered. I was confused and asked,  
'What promise?' Maman looked at Erik, then back at me. She sighed, 'Long ago  
Erik promised me that you would be empress.' 'Me, an empress?' Erik nodded,  
'Oui, an empress. But do not fret, madmoiselle, madame. All this will happen  
in time. Meg, I shall get your things and we'll go.' "  
Christine took Meg's hand, "Meg, that was a very brave thing you  
did for me. Merci, mon amie."  
Erik re-entered the room, "I trust you two are finished?"  
The girls nodded.  
"Christine, it was very nice seeing you again. I hope you may visit  
me again. Perhaps next time, you will bring your daughter?"  
Christine shuddered at the thought of Meagan meeting Erik, "We  
shall see."  
Erik nodded, "I will show you to the door."  
"I know my way out, but if Meg will walk me, I should much  
appreciate it," Christine took Meg's arm and the two of them walked to the door  
of the lair leading to the lake. There, Christine hugged Meg, "Be strong, Meg. I  
will get you out of this."  
Meg managed a weak smile, "It's all right, I don't mind it here. He's  
very kind to me."  
"I'm returning tommorrow, I'll see you then."  
Christine left and headed back for her house.  
~~~{~@ ~*~ @~}~~~  
Raoul was waiting at the door when Christine came back, "It is  
nearly 6:30, where have you been?"  
"Nowhere."  
"Where?"  
"With Erik," Christine answered simply.  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Raoul's face turned bright red with rage.  
"He wants to meet Meagan. I'm bringing her with me when I go back  
tommorrow."  
"Back? Why? Are you insane?"  
"Raoul, Meg has married Erik."  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
Christine explained breifly what she had heard, "That is why I must  
go back tommorrow."  
Raoul gave her a questioning look, "But why bring Meagan?"  
"Do you really want to anger Erik?"  
"No, not especially. But, Christine, I love you. I don't want to lose  
you, nor Meagan," Raoul embraced Christine.  
"Oh Raoul, you won't lose me. Of that I'm sure."  
~~~{~@ ~*~ @~}~~~  
The next day, Meagan and Christine set off to Erik's house. Being a  
Saturday, Meagan had no school.  
When they arrived, Meg was at the gate waiting for them. She took  
Meagan by the hand and silently led them to Erik.  
Erik was in the living room. He stood up when he saw Christine,  
Meg, and Meagan, "Hello, Christine, is this your lovely daughter?"  
Meagan stepped up and offered her hand, "Bonjour, monsieur. I'm  
Meagan, you are Monsieur le Fantome, oui?"  
Erik took the little girl's hand and kissed it gently, "Oui, enchanted  
to meet you, ma chere. Would you like to see a magic trick?"  
Meagan jumped up and down and clapped her hands, "Oh yes!"  
"Well, you must not clean behind your ears, because look what I  
found!" Erik reached behind her ear and produced a franc, "Voila, for you," he  
smiled and handed the coin to Meagan.  
Meagan squealed with delight, "Oh la la!"  
Meg whispered to Christine, "He does seem to do well with   
children."  
Christine smiled, "Yes, he does. He does..." 


	4. Stranger Than You Dreamt It...

~~~{~@ Disclaimer: Ok, first disclaimer for this story. None of the characters  
(except Meagan) are mine. I'm going to make up the names of some dancers in  
the Corps de Ballet, but everything belongs to either Gaston Leroux or Andrew  
Lloyd Webber. The characters were ORIGINALLY Gaston Leroux, and those are  
the ones I use. The title of the story and of the chapters are Webber's. Neat, huh?  
Ok, that's it. Have fun.  
P.S. Bet you were wondering when I'd get to that, weren't ya?  
P.P.S. This is the only disclaimer I'm doing, it takes away from the story.  
~ Lady Serenity @~}~~~  
  
Down Once More  
By: Lady Serenity  
  
Chapter Three: Stranger than you dreamt it...  
For the next half hour Meg and Christine talked while Erik  
continued to amaze young Meagan with his magic tricks. Everything from card  
tricks to finding things behind Meagan's ear. At one point Meagan had reached  
up to take off Erik's mask. Christine held her breath. Erik simply took Meagan's  
hand and explained that the mask was magic, and if she took it off, he would  
disappear, as would the card tricks. Meagan nodded solemnly and Christine   
was able to breathe again.   
She and Meg had just resumed their conversation when she heard   
Erik say, "Meagan, do you see those boxes over on the mantle?"  
Meagan nodded, "Oui."  
"Do you know what's in those boxes?"  
Meagan shook her head, her black curls bouncing.  
"I'll tell you. In one box is a grasshopper and in the other is a   
scorpion. Will you get those boxes for me?"  
Meagan hopped up and trotted over to get the boxes. She had to  
stand on tip-toe to reach them, but she succeeded and brought them back to   
Erik.  
Erik took them from her, "Good. Now, which one to you like?"  
"I like grasshoppers. Scorpions scare me!" Meagan stuck her tongue  
out.  
Christine remembered Erik's words to her that fateful night and  
went pale, "The grasshopper jumps jolly high! * " She got up to stop her  
daughter, but she fainted before she got two steps.  
Erik leaped up and ran to Christine's side, "Christine! I curse myself  
for not telling her I disarmed the dynamite after she left!"  
Meg put her hand on Erik's shoulder, "Will she be all right?"  
"Yes, in a minute," Erik went off to get a cold cloth and Meagan  
began crying. Meg wrapped her arms around the little girl and rocked her  
back and forth, "Shh. Your mother's going to be all right. She's fine, don't  
worry."  
Erik returned with the cloth and wiped Christine's face with it. Her  
eyes fluttered open, "The... grasshopper hasn't been turned?"  
Erik smiled, "No, no my dear. The grasshopper will not turn. I  
disarmed it after you left that night."  
"Oh, good." Christine took her daughter's hand, "You may turn the  
grasshopper, dearest."  
Meagan frowned, "Turn? What do you mean, Maman?"  
"Take, I meant take, ma chere," Christine corrected herself.  
Meagan grinned, "Goodie!" She let go of her mother's hand and   
took the grasshopper from its case, "Isn't it pretty, Maman?" Meagan said,  
admiring the green and gold of the little metal insect.  
Christine got to her feet and looked down at the grasshopper, "It is,   
isn't it?"  
Erik closed Meagan's hand around it, "It is yours to keep."  
Meagan's face lit up, "Really and truly?"  
Erik nodded, "Really and truly."  
~~~{~@ ~*~ @~}~~~  
After Christine and Meagan left, Erik took Meg by the wrist and  
began to lead her out of the room. Meg looked confused, "Where are we going?"  
"On a grand tour of our home!"  
Erik stopped in front of a closed door, "This is my music room, my  
dear." He opened the door and Meg walked in.  
"Oh my!" She gazed in awe at the huge organ. "How beautiful!" Meg  
looked at the piles upon piles of music manuscript paper. She went over to the  
organ, "My I?"  
Erik nodded and Meg ran her fingers over the organ keys. The  
sound wasn't the 'plink, plink' like M. Reyer's piano, but rather a deep,  
soulful, sound. "It's beautiful," Meg breathed.  
Erik smiled his lopsided smile, "Thank you. Now, to my room!"  
A look of shock came over Meg's face, "Yo- your room, Erik?"  
"Yes, I wish us to have no secrets."  
Meg breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, you're going to SHOW me your  
room. I thought- oh, um, never mind." She blushed a deep red.  
Erik blushed as well, "Er, no..."  
There was an uncomfortable pause before Erik turned and left the  
room, Meg trailing behind him. He stopped in front of the door, "I must warn  
you, you might find my room rather curious..."  
"Curious?" Meg asked.  
Erik grinned, "Some have called it that." With that, he opened the   
door.  
Meg gasped, speachless. In the middle of the room was a black  
coffin, the lid propped open. In the corner was a smaller organ. There were  
posters from various operas hung on the walls. Meg noticed there were no  
mirrors. She looked around, taking it all in, "Very curious indeed."A line of  
worry creased her forehead.  
Erik frowned, "What's wrong, Meg."  
"Nothing."  
"No, you look worried. Something is wrong."  
"Well... it is a long standing tradition that once a member of the  
Corps de Ballet is married, she must stop dancing. And now that I'm..." Meg's  
voice trailed off.  
Erik laughed, "Is that all? I shall write a note to the managers telling  
them your situation and requesting that you remain in the Corps."  
Meg's smile reached from ear to ear, "Oh thank you Erik!"  
Erik scowled and Meg frowned, "Now you look worried. Did I  
say something?"  
Erik glanced at her, "What? No... it's just..."  
"Yes?"  
He chuckled, "I realized I have no last name to give you."  
Meg brightened, "Then I shall give you mine!" She reached up and  
gave Erik a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"What was that for?"  
Meg shrugged, "I felt like it. That is the kind of thing husbands and  
wives do, do they not?"  
"I suppose so..."  
"Erik... I know we were not married under the happiest of conditions  
but I want to at least give the illusion that we are a happy couple. Am I wrong  
in wanting that?"  
"No, you are not."  
"Good. Then we are going to the Galla Ball next week!" Meg exited  
Erik's room, leaving him standing there.  
"The Galla Ba- Meg!"  
~~~{~@ "Here I have a note..." "Let me see it! Please..." * The grasshopper line is  
straight from the book, I believe that is the correct quotation. If I'm off, tell me.  
Oh, there was a lot of room for me to shape Meg's character, so I gave her some  
of my characteristics. Her love of scetching (That comes in later, you didn't  
miss anything, so don't worry), her rather uncanny ability to turn a sentence  
into something nasty... that kind of thing. So please, don't flame my version of  
Meg! Oh, and I know Christine's feelings for Erik are deeper than she would  
care to admit. This phic isn't about her, so I haven't focused on that. It's about  
Meg, Christine isn't a big part. In fact, don't expect to see her more than twice.  
Sorry to Christine fans. Enjoy the rest of the story. *  
~ Lady Serenity @~}~~~ 


	5. Angel of Music

Down Once More  
By: Lady Serenity  
  
Chapter Four: Angel of Music  
  
Erik started after Meg and caught up to her in the living room. He grabbed her by the wrist, "Meg,  
the Gala Ball? Really."  
Meg turned to face him, "Yes, the Gala Ball! I've gone every year and this year won't be an  
exception!"  
Erik sighed, "But must I join you?"  
Meg looked pleadingly at him, "Oh please, Erik? It would mean so much to me."  
Erik shook his head, "Absolutly no! I never have, never will be seen at a Gala Ball!"  
Meg pouted, "But, it's the New Year's Ball! The biggest one! Oh please Erik!"  
Erik shook his head again sternly, "I said no and I MEAN no!"  
Meg continued to pout, "Oh please?"  
Erik picked Meg up, threw her over his shoulder, and took her to her room, "I said no and that's  
final!" He threw her onto her bed.  
As Erik started to leave, Meg got off her bed to follow him, "Erik, don't treat me like a child!"  
Erik turned viciously on her, "Then don't act like one!" With that, he slammed the door and locked  
it.  
Meg beat her fist against the door, "ERIK! Erik you let me out of this room this INSTANT!" She  
continued beating her fists until they were bloody and she had to stop. She looked sorrowfully down at her  
bleeding hands and sighed, "Erik is right, I AM childish. Oh dear..."  
Meg walked over to her bathroom and got some gauze bandages. She first wrapped her hands to  
stop the bleeding, then took off her ballet slippers to wrap her cracked, blistered feet. Meg realized she  
had forgotten the cream for her feet.  
When she returned from getting it, Erik was sitting on the setee next to her bed. He looked at her  
feet and shook his head sadly, "Poor poor Meg, I never knew what you went through."  
Meg smiled half-heartedly, "Oh it's nothing. All dancers in the Corps go through this." She   
started applying the cream to her feet.  
"Yes, but you shouldn't have to, Meg. Is there anything I could do to help?"  
Meg laughed, "Not unless you could invent more comfortable pointe shoes. Until then, I deal  
with the blisters!"  
Erik chuckled, "You've changed so much, Little Giry."  
Meg smiled, amused, "No one's called me that in a long time. Have I changed?"  
Erik nodded, "Oh yes, very much so."  
Meg looked at him, "Is that a good or a bad thing?"  
"Still asking questions, though. Ah, I remember when MM Debienne and Poligny retired. When I  
appeared at the dinner table, looking quite horrid I assume, you started screaching like a banchee. Little  
Jammes wasn't much better," Erik shook his head. "And here you are now. A grown up young woman. Still  
a little childish perhaps," Meg blushed at that, "But much more mature than you used to be."  
Meg beamed, "Thank you, Erik."  
Erik sighed, "Anyway... How was rehearsal today?"  
Meg grinned widely, "Oh it was wonderful Erik! We're doing 'Midsummer Night's Dream'! I'm  
on of the fairies. Not Titania, of course. I'm not good enough."  
"Don't say that Meg. You're a wonderful dancer!"  
Meg got off the bed and did a few steps from what they had rehearsed. When she was done, she  
looked at Erik, "Oh, how I wish I could be a fairy Queen!" She sat down on the bed again, "Or an angel like  
you, Erik," she added under her breath.  
Erik cocked his head to the side, "What was that, Meg?"  
"Er, nothing Erik."  
But Erik had heard her, "You are one already, Meg."  
"What did you say, Erik?"  
"Nothing, Meg..."  
Meg looked sheepishly at the floor, "Erik, er, why won't you come with me?"  
Erik rolled his eyes, "Not this again."  
Meg sighed, "No REALLY Erik, I want you to come!"  
Erik shrugged, "What's the point? They're boring. I hate them. Why go?"  
"Because it would make me happy?" Meg smiled hopefully.  
"It would, would it?"  
Meg nodded vehemently, "Oh, very much so!"  
"Oh very well, I suppose."  
Meg ran up and hugged him, "Oh thank you Erik! I've always wanted someone to go with aside  
from Maman and Christine. This means ever so much to me, thank you!"  
Erik stumbled a little under the impact, but steadied himself. Not knowing what to do, he patted  
her on the back.  
Suddenly Meg squealed. Erik cringed, "Ah! What is it now?"  
Meg clapped her hands, "Oh! I'm so excited! I get to find us costumes! How fun!"  
Erik groaned, "If you must... Do you have money?"  
Meg bit her bottom lip, "Not much. Dancers only get paid 30 francs a month."  
"30 francs? That's preposterous! I'll write to the managers and demand a raise for the Corps. Until  
then, I'll lend you some."  
"Oh, don't be silly, Erik. I'll save up enough by the Gala. After all it's..." Meg frowned, "Two whole  
months away. That's only 60 francs. Bah, that'll buy me a nice pair of shoes and nothing much else."  
"I shall give you the money you need to buy the costumes."  
Meg hugged him again, "Oh, I will pay you back!"  
"No need, no need."  
"Really, though. I wouldn't feel right..."  
"Your company is worth much more than the price of a costume."  
There was a long pause before Erik said, "Meg, do you sing?"  
Meg hung her head sadly, "No, I do not. Why do you ask?"  
Erik's eyes sparkled, "Would you like to learn?"  
Meg glowed, "Would you teach me, Erik?"  
Erik took Meg's hand gently, "Of course."  
In the music room, Erik sat down at his organ and Meg hovered nervously behind him. "What  
would you like to sing?" Erik asked.  
"Masquerade!" Meg cried.  
Erik grimiced, "Really now, Meg."  
Meg's face fell, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just- it's my favorite song. If you don't want  
me to sing it, I could-"  
Erik held up a hand, silencing her, "It's not that, Meg. I have some unpleasent memories attatched  
to that song. You may sing it, if you'd like."  
Erik started playing the notes. Meg sang, softly but sweetly, her voice barely above a whisper.  
When the song was over, Erik twisted to face Meg, "You have a pretty voice, dear, but you need to project!"  
Meg nodded, "I shall try to project next time, Erik."  
Erik took her hand, "You have a very sweet voice, Meg. We will work on your volume tomorrow  
night. But now, it is late and you are tired. Why don't you go to bed?" The way he said it made it sound like  
more of an order than a suggestion.  
Meg yawned a little, "I'm not tired, though," she insisted.  
Erik wagged his finger, mock scolding Meg, "No lying, I saw that yawn."  
Meg smiled wearily, "The mere power of suggestion, that is all. But perhaps I shall go to bed.  
What time is it?"  
Erik checked the watch in his coat pocket, "Nearly ten thirty, off to bed!" He took her hand and  
began to lead her back to her own room.  
Meg stumbled along, "Where did you get lovely watch?" She asked when they reached her room.  
She got into bed and awaited Erik's answer.  
"From my father, it is the only present I've ever gotten. Are you going to sleep in your ballet  
costume?"  
Meg looked at herself and realized that she was still wearing her white practice outfit, "Silly me,  
I'll change. I don't think right at this time of day. Night. Yes. Goodnight Erik."  
Erik walked out of the room, "Goodnight, Little Giry," he shut the door behind him.  
Meg changed, got back into bed, and turned out her lights. She set her head on the pillow, sighing  
happily. 


End file.
